


4 Weddings and a Dream Vacation

by Isimile



Series: Evil Author Day 2018 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Evil Author Day, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: When a number of well-known heroes plan to marry following gay marriage becoming legal, a TV station decides to take advantageInspired by the TV show 4 Hochzeiten und eine Traumreise on German TV.This is still basically just a collection of little scenes and exchanges I'm hoping to some day make into a complete story.





	4 Weddings and a Dream Vacation

**4 Weddings and a Dream Vacation: Special ~~Same Sex~~ Celebrity Edition**

“I thought we were going to have a same sex edition on occasion of gay marriage being legalized nationwide,” one of the assistants said.

He gave him a condescending look. “By including Thor and Jane, we get exclusive rights to a royal wedding and an alien royal wedding at that.” Really, it had been a stroke of genius on his part to get them for the show. “That will shut up those European stations with all their royal weddings,” he muttered.

~*~

“This week, we’re having four very special weddings. Three of them are among the first same sex marriages since the nation-wide legalization of same-sex marriage, the fourth is a Royal Asgardian wedding,” Froonck said.

“Our four contestants are meeting in New York where the first wedding will take place.”

Steve Rogers, Hank McCoy, Jane Foster and Sophia Johnson were sitting in a private room in a hotel for their ‘first’ meeting.

“So I guess it’s not exactly a first meeting since you already know each other,” Sophia said after they’d all introduced themselves.

“We have met before but we don’t know each other that well,” Steve said. “I’m on a team with Thor, Jane’s fiancé, but since they’d mostly met in Norway and London, we haven’t had the opportunity to really meet.”

“Right, and since I’m rarely on missions now but rather working in Washington, Steve and I have rarely met face to face,” Hank added.

“I’m curious,” Sophia said. “How did you decide who would attend and rate the other three weddings?”

“It was easy for us,” Jane said, “both because my attending fits with the usual weeks and because I’m more familiar with human wedding traditions.”

Steve and Hank exchanged a look when the two women turned to them. How to put it, especially in front of the camera, that Pepper, Jean and Ororo had forbidden Tony and Alex from being the candidates?

“We decided that I’m better suited,” Hank finally said. Steve just nodded in agreement.

~*~

“I don’t know why we even need to go through with all four weddings. We have the best wedding planners – thanks to Pepper, yes – and the certainly the highest spending per capita.” Tony was pouting. He’d deny it if any of the others said so but they all knew he was. He wanted to spend time with his fiancé. When he’d agreed to the show, he hadn’t considered how often Steve would be away.

Clint and Rhodey exchanged grins behind his back. “Oh, I don’t know. I mean, don’t forget that Thor is a prince,” Clint said.

“Right, and both McCoy and Fernández have rather high paying jobs,” Rodney added.

“And we definitely can’t forget McCoy and Summer’s family,” Clint continued. “Xavier is old money and, as far as I know, Lehnsherr didn’t give up Genosha when he retired to marry Xavier.”

Tony stood suddenly. “I need to talk to the wedding planner.” With that he stormed out.

Rodney and Clint looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

~*~

"What about you and Natasha? Any plans for a wedding in the future?"

"Perhaps at some point. But definitely not now and not like this," Bruce replied.

"What do you mean?"

“In a way, it’s for Tony’s sake. He can get rather competitive and there were worries that he might not survive getting so competitive with Natasha,” Bruce answered.

_~*~_

The camera panned across the gathered guests, stopping at Bucky, Hank McCoy, Kurt Wagner and Ben Grimm, then returned to Judge Benjamin Roblyn.

“How did you feel officiating a ceremony with such... unusual wedding party?” the host asked.

He looked around, then shrugged. “I’ve seen more unusual wedding party.”

~*~

"What about you two? Not interested in putting a ring on it?"

"Tony and Clint trying to one-up one another is not my idea of a nice wedding,” Coulson said. "When we get married, it will be on our terms.“

Clint was nodding, then stopped suddenly and started at his lover. ”‘When’?“

~*~

“We know that you are advisor to the President. Still, it is a surprise to see him officiating. Did you ask him to?” the host asked.

“Oh no, he offered,” Hank replied. “He wants to show his support for same-sex marriage, especially in light of one his previous advisors speaking out against it.” He decided not to mention how the President and his staff had panicked and he’d been asked, repeatedly, to mention to Erik that the President did not agree but was in favour of the law. “The advisor has since been let go, on grounds of endangering national security.”

“I’m just surprised there aren’t more people from the Secret Service here.”

“Ah yes.” Hank cleared his throat. “The agent who was supposed to be in charge had a nervous breakdown, so the X-Men and Avengers offered to take over security.”A

~*~

 "Tell me again why we are invited to Alex Summer and Hank McCoy's wedding and Iron Man and Captain America's?" Teddy asked.

"Well, Hank and Alex consider Wanda their sister and Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are kinda Vision's parents. Since they are both going all out, they decided to invite their whole families."

Teddy looked around, taking in how invested all the X-Men seemed to be in Alex and Hank's wedding, especially Erik and Charles, thinking about the rumours he'd heard about what was going on at the Avengers Tower. "If we ever decide to get married, we're eloping."


End file.
